The security of computing resources and associated data is of high importance in many contexts. As an example, organizations often utilize networks of computing devices to provide a robust set of services to their users. Networks often span multiple geographic boundaries and often connect with other networks. An organization, for example, may support its operations using both internal networks of computing resources and computing resources managed by others. Computers of the organization, for instance, may communicate with computers of other organizations to access and/or provide data while using services of another organization. Organizations may utilize complex data storage systems to efficiently and cost effectively store data. In many instances, organizations configure and utilize data storage systems hosted and managed by other organizations, thereby reducing infrastructure costs and achieving other advantages. These data storage systems and other services may operate under multiple different jurisdictions, each with their own rules and regulations. With such complex use of computing resources to manage, ensuring that access to the data is authorized and generally that the data is secure can be challenging, especially as the size and complexity of such configurations grow.